1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle traveling control device performing vehicle speed control during entry to a curve ahead of a host vehicle.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, a technique for controlling a host vehicle for autonomous host vehicle traveling along a target course is being developed as a driving assistance technique including self-driving with regard to vehicles such as automobiles. In a case where the host vehicle travels along a curve ahead during the autonomous traveling along the target course, control for safe curve passage needs to be performed by means of, for instance, vehicle speed deceleration during curve entry.
Japanese Patent No. 5124415, for instance, discloses a technique for performing speed control reflecting an actual curve situation by correcting a target vehicle speed calculated based on curvature information acquired by a navigation device in accordance with a lane width measured by an image recognition device.